the begining of a shapeshifter
by craziercookie
Summary: Hello everybody, this is my first fanfiction posted so CONSTRUCTIVE cristism is appreciated. Anyways, this is the story of how a OC semi-based off of me discovers he is a shapeshifter and what it means to be one, this same character will appear in a few storys being wrritten by my friends bloodmane, and tick tock and brink. please enjoy and remember to PM me if you have a idea, thx
1. Chapter 1

** Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction, so constructive critisiscm will be appreciated. Thank you and enjoy! I would also like to thank a friend of mine for editing, on this site his account is bloodmane so go ahead and read some of his stuff as well.**

**All credit to the respective owners of characters, locations, items and etc.(Hasbro)**

I screamed loudly in agony as a knife was jammed into my hindleg just above the bottom of my hoof. The knife suddenly twisted in its place causing me to scream again. The pony spun me onto my back finally getting a glance I could see nothing but a dark hazey figure holding a long curved knife, looking me in the eye, it kicked me on the side of my face sending a splash of blood flying from my snout.

"What do you want from me?!" I yelled, panicking.

"I want you to learn what you are capable of."He replied in a dark emotionless voice before raising the knive above his head and bringing it down into my chest.

I woke up screaming, I eventually I calmed down looked at my leg and sighed. Quite relieved, I sat for a moment before grabbing my hat and walking to the mirror. A grey stallion with a messy mane and ruffled wings stared back. I then got cleaned up and walked to the dining room, grabbing an piece of bread I went to the front door to colect the paper and mail. finally I went to the table and began to read the paper. After about ten minutes I came upon an article about demon attacks finding nothing else but the sports, I began to read.

_ "On the day of 2/4/13 around 10:00 pm I was walking home from the train station due to a problem with mudslides, at the time it was very stormy and dark so all the more reason to get home. As I walked I heard a crack of lightning and a flash revealed a soggy figure up the road to my right. being so stormy I couldn't imagine what anypony would be doing outside at such a late time. Getting a weird vibe, I quickened my pace to a trot until I reached the end of the road looking to my house. Lightning cracked in the distance drawing my attention to the figure. at this point I got a bit worried and called out "excuse me are you alright?" the figure said nothing in reply. Both me and "it" stood entirely still as I took this chance to look at "it". After a minute or two of staring at each other I concluded it was indeed a pony, an ash black stallion "it" might have had a horn or wings but it was too dark to tell.. Feeling a bit worried, I hurried into my home and locked the door and closed the shades. Finally, feeling a bit shaken but feeling safer inside, I went to make dinner ,after eating I went to the window and looked at the spot the "pony" was standing. Seeing nothing I went upstairs to my room and got into bed, just before losing consiousness I heard my name being called quietly, and slowly increasing in volume. "Sunseed..." Sitting up I scanned the room two or three times, before coming upon two crimson lights in my mirror growing closer. I began to yell but something clamped onto my mouth holding it closed. "Sunseed..." . at this point I fainted and thats all I remember..."_

I chuckled to myself thinking "nothing but an old marestale" before moving to grab my bow and quiver. But something caught my eye, it was a letter. I picked it up and stared for a moment before setting it down looking at the clock, I was going to be late if I didnt leave now. I then collected my gear and set off for the edge of the Everfree Forest.

Trotting along I saw Ponyville begin to wake up. I lived on the very edge of town so I got to see the entire town on my walk to work. Along the way I saw that Sugarcube Corner was having a sale, looking at the time I decided I might as well try it, after all I _**was**_ new to town. As I was about to enter a pink missile shot towards me, on instinct I quickly dived to my left. Whatever "it" was "it" stopped and stood still for a moment and looked at me.

" ohmygoshimsosorryareyoualrig ht?!"

"What?" was all I could say, now realizing "it" was a mare I observed bit more pink.. well everything excluding from a balloon cutie mark and saphire blue eyes. As she helped me to my feet I notice a small streak of red on my hind leg, she noticed as well. she then repeated a bit more slowly.

"Oh my gosh! Im so sorry are you alright?"

"yeah I'm fine... uhh who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Pinkie Pie _Ponyville's Party Pony!'_ Whats your name?" She replied in a upbeat cheery voice.

"Nightshade, but most people just call me Shade for short"

"Well I havent seen you you around which is probably because your new! Uhh.. you might want to get that looked at, it seems kinda deep" Pinkie said, staring at my leg.

I took a glance at my leg, it was indeed bleeding pretty badly. I looked back at Pinkie and said "I know someone here who can help... anyway I gotta get to work see ya later."

"Bye have a nice day! And remember to get that patched up!"

"What an odd pony" I thought to myself as I half limped to to work, on the way I got a few odd glances from ponies most likely because I was armed and bleeding or maybe it was the mark on my flank, a crimson buzzsaw with a red and black viper in front. Either way I didnt care, finally upon arriving at work a field medic took care of my leg patching it up in neat, white, clean bandages. I stepped into the armory where other ponys geared up, I stepped up to my locker and unlocked it. I grabbed my steel leggings strapped them on to my hindlegs, put on my back armor, strapped on my claw gloves (to allow me to grasp a bowstring better) and finally put on my badge. It shown that I was a official S.S.C.D officer (secret services creature deterance) countless memory of hunting down dangerous creatures revolved around this badge. timberwolves, changelings, even a mid sized dragon, me and my team even did it with most operations completly quiet to the public. after suiting up I went to go find my team. Eventually finding them I asked.

"Hey guys what do we got today?"

The captain then looked at me and smiled with almost idiotic happiness."I think you'll like it Shade, its right up your alley..."

We all chuckled and the captain began to read the file.

**End of chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

Timbewolves, one of my favorite creatures to hunt. Big, stupid, and crazy deadly when they're cornered. In the report there was to be about 16 wolves on the borders of the forest responsible for a few attacks, none of them serious though, but either one puts these things on the hit list for us. Of course the procedure was simple for each pack, the heavy would move in with infantry following, and finally the archers and medics hanging back at the edge. I ran this through my head a few times as we walked to the forest. But in doing so I failed to hear a team member trying to get my attention.

"Shade... Shade... Shade!"

"Hmm, what?" I replied, somewhat confused.

"Whats wrong with your hearing? Or is it just the fact that your parents yelled at ya too much?" He chuckled.

"Yeah? What parents?" I snapped back, glaring daggers at him.

"I... uhh ... I'm sorry, I forgot about that..."

"No, you didn't you just decided to ignore it fact, now shut up and canter." A pony behind spoke up.

"Yes Sir!" The pony saluted, speeding up his pace to move to the front of the troop

I sighed, head hanging. "Thanks glade, I owe you."

A pure white earth pony stepped up next to me and replied

"Don't mention it... or at least until it invovles cider!" He quipped, making us both chuckle.

Whiteglade had been one of my only friends since the begining of gradeschool, he was always sticking up for me. As we continued our march to the forest I thought about my parents. Of course not knowing a single thing about them cut those memories short. I had been orphaned at such a young age I knew nothing. About a ten minute march later, we arrived at a small clearing the edge of the forest. The small company of about 30 began to start the final preparations, sharpening swords, checking loose items, that sort of thing. I was doing this as well when I noticed a rustle in the bushes to my left.

"Glade, you see that?" I whispered, turning my head to look at him.

"Yeah, that looked big.."

At this point the bushes had drawn a few other ponies attention as well, a few had armed themselves, including me. With difficulty I stood on my hindlegs drawing my bow and aimed at the bushes. A pony dressed in heavy armor began to approach using magic to hold a broadsword, finally upon reaching the bush a massive timberwolf came bounding out knocking him onto his back. the wolf towered over him, snarling quite loudly it began to bend down to kill the now panicking stallion. I quickly shot an arrow slamming it in the chest as if not even noticing or caring it began to bite down on the unfortunate ponys neck. a disgusting _"crack"_ followed as the wolf broke his neck, the pony stopped squirming and lay still. Everypony stared in horror as the now bloody head of the creature rose up, giving a blood curdling howl, as the monster did this about fifteen pairs of glowing yellow eyes opened around bushes surrounding the clearing. All of the ponies began to draw weapons as the beasts stared at each and every one of us, they were all the same size or at least to similar to tell apart, either way they were way bigger than most timberwolves. Everything was still for a moment or two as we all observed our opponents, needless to say the timberwolves did the same. finally the captain yelled out in a loud encouraging voice.

"For Equestsria!"

Everypony yelled in approval as all hell broke loose. As the fighting began there was a vast assortment of agonizing and painfull screams. I had given up on using a bow and picked up a shortsword that had been lost by a fallen comrade, I charged a wolf about to finsh off another teammate, I tackled it sword first sending it falling onto the ground, it near immediatly got up, even though it couldnt bleed I knew it was in bad shape. I flapped my wings getting to an altitude of about fifteen feet, again sword first I dived right into the creatures back and with difficulty twisted the sword. The defeated wolf let out a loud yowl before staggering and falling over I then stepped over to the body and began to pull the sword out when I was slammed in the side sending me flying the other direction. Feeling quite disoriented I managed to lift my head to see the first wolf who I had shot was stepping toward me, upon reaching me it snarled angrily, the blood from his first kill dripped down on to me. But instead of drooping down to finish me it began to change...shape. I thought I was hallucinating, I blinked and blinked again, nothing stopped, it was really happening... I still was very dazed and confused but I managed to keep my head up to watch when finally it stopped. Standing in front of me was the pony from my dreams except now I could fully see it. Still having that hazy effect around it, I could tell apart nothing but red eyes, but I was sure this was the demon from the paper. On his hindleg was a curved sheathe.

The demon then drew the knive, and began to stand over me, I tried to move but something was holding me still. As the thing drew closer to my face I struggled to move, as I did this I noticed a figure charging the creature from behind. I recognized the pony as he charged, Whiteglade was trying to stick up for me one last time. Before Whiteglade could do a thing the demon twisted around and bucked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He looked at me from the ground he reached out at me and tried to say something, but before he had the chance the demon placed his hindleg on his neck and stomped down, just as before I heard a sickening _'crack'_ and Whiteglade's eyes widened and he lay still. I tried to yell out but the same force around my legs and wings kept me quiet. The demon then turned backed to me and walked to me, knife still in hand. I again struggled to try for help but soon realized I was surrounded by the remaining timberwolves. the demon finally reached me and began to cut off my remaning leg-guards. the monster then took the knife and, drew it back and thrust it towards me.

I screamed loudly in agony as the knife was jammed into my hindleg just above the bottom of my hoof. The knife suddenly twisted in its place causing me to scream again. The demon then spun me onto my back, looking me in the eye, it punched me on the side of my face sending a splash of blood flying from my snout. It was the dream happening all over again, except this was all too real. I lay in agony, not being able to move or scream made it so much more painfull than it seemed. To make it worse the demon left the knife in for a period of time that seemed to last forever, this was either new or I had not remembered it. the demon finally removed the knife, the thing then stared at me, I struggled again this time with success I immediately grabbed my hindleg in extreme pain. without thinking I screamed as loudly as possible.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

It replied in the same dark emotionless voice as in my dreams "I want you to figure out what you are..."

"What is this?! Why are you doing this to me?!"

All "it" did was simply turn around and begin to fade into thin air, the timberwolves doing the same, "it" then turned around and tossed the knife and its sheathe at me. At this point I had dragged myself to a tree where I propped my head against. The knive landing by my hindleg, which now had a steady stream of blood, forming a pool, I then reached out and grabbed it with difficulty and set it by my side. My vision then began to fade, things began to make less and less sense to me. Over time my small pool of blood grew to a large ocean in which I began to drown in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry I havent been able to post any thing lately. there have been obstacles that I had to sort out before I could do anything, anyways on with the story!**

"Ahhh!"

My head flew off the pillow as a startled pegasus stepped back with a very concerned expression. I sat for a moment and looked about the small, white, windowless... hospital room? After a moment I was confused as the mare in front of my bed, I turned to her and asked.

"Are you alright?" She seemed to mellow out a bit once I asked but she was clearly still quite shaken.

"I was walking by... to go... um... and well I heard you panting so I well... came to see if you're alright... are you ok?"

"Im fine, but who are you?"

"Well I'm umm... I'm Flutt-" She started to mumble but was cut off by a lavender mare bursting in the door and startling her again.

"There you are! where have you been Fluttershy?" she turned to me " I'm sorry was she bothering you?"

"Not at all, she was just checking to make sure I wasnt dying or anything. thank you, Fluttershy is that correct?"

She nodded and cowered a bit behind her wing"Alright, come on Fluttershy. Rainbow's probably bored out of her mind by now.

As they exited the room and walked down the hall, I could hear them arguing a bit when before one rose there voice to a loud, annoyed tone. they were to far away to tell what they were saying but that one was definatly pissed off. After that I could hear nothing, losing interest in trying to hear them, I looked to my chest and right hindleg. Both were wrapped in clean white bandages, but I could see a tinge of red around the sides of them. Sighing, I looked around he room again until I found a clipboard at the edge of the bed. I sighed again and looked for a way of finding a doctor without yelling. After some time of searching, I was rewarded with a small button on the armrest, I pressed and waited. After a minute or two a nurse entered the room.

"Finally awake are we?" she stated as she entered.

I gave a confused look and asked "What do you mean?"

"You've been out for about three days now, not including however long you were laying there. We probably added a day onto that by giving you anastesia before surgery though." She rambled.

I sighed, "Can you hand me that please?" I motioned towards the clipboard, as she passed it over I noticed something poking out of her pocket. Seemingly reading my mind she took it out and placed it on my lap. It bulged slightly I decided my condition was less important than the letter.

"I'm told that this is for your eyes only, I'll give you some privacy." she said as she left the room

Turning back to the letter, I tried to use my wing to cut it open like I always did but remembered a bit too late, a wave of pain shot across my chest causing me to grunt painfully and loudly. After a bit, the pain dulled I turned my attention back to the letter and with a few tries, tore it open with my hoove. The first thing that I retrieved from the envelope was a dogtag. I sighed, I knew exactely who it belonged to, Whiteglade. My near only friend... Was dead. The memory was vivid, every thing down to the "crack" that killed him, I stared at the dogtag for a moment before slipping it over my head to join my own. I turned my attention back to the letter and began to read.

Nightshade, we understand that this situation may have been very traumatizing for you. We had very similar reactions back here, If you feel you need a while to pull yourself together or quit feel free to do so. Either way the S.S.C.D will support you, if you feel necessary to quit we will send some money to help you get along, if you feel it necessary to take some time off you may have up to six months paid leave not including recovery. On another note we will be sending someone as soon as possible to collect data on what happened, thank you.

From the desk of Black Suit, S.S.C.D Branch 3 administrator.

I sighed and set the letter on the desk to my right, and then began to read the file.

_ Patient has lost a vast amount of blood, the estimated of time left in his longevity if the wound hadn't clotted when it did was (est.) one hour. But as the wound closed it was badly infected, luckily he was found and delivered to the hospital before anything major happened. However a few painkillers, anti-infection treatments and rest will easily kill the infection, the tendons will heal as well. moving along, patients right wing is smashed and as well as six ribs, hopefully the patient will be able to walk in three months or so, full recoverery could take up to six months. patients nose is also minorly damaged as well, to fully heal it will take about a month at the most._

I sighed again loudly, as I let my head hit the pillows. After a few long minutes, the nurse opened the door and stepped inside."Are you alright? you seem...well...depressed..."

"No, really!" I shouted angrily. Making her step back, startled."I-I... I'm sorry. this is just a bit... much to handle"

"I can imagine..." she replied, looking at me solemnly.

"Can I have some time to myself?" I asked

She nodded and said "Yes, but in about an hour we need to do a anti-infection treatment, and if you need me press the button and I'll be there in as soon as possible."

"Thank you" I said as she exited the room once more.

As the door shut I allowed my head crash onto the bed, I felt tears well up in my eyes but I held them in. I wouldn't allow myself to cry. After a while, I unknowingly drifted into a restless sleep. A variety of nightmares and chilling memories haunted me while I slept. I was awoken by the nurse calling my name and shaking me a bit. I opened and rubbed my eyes, I wondered how long I was sleeping but soon after I remembered the infection treatments.

"Ok neither you or me are ging to enjoy this..." she said grasping a long needle,

"One question... How much is this going to hurt exactly?" I asked, a bit worried.

"Depends on two things, one if the doctor doesn't inject far enough in your leg or in the wrong spot we have to do it again... two depends if you can stay still..."

"How can you tell if you missed?"

"You'll scream."

I shuddered, hoping she was joking. "Have you done this before?"

"Once or twice"

There was knock on the door

"Ahh... That will be the doctor." She said opening the door

"Hello Nightshade, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked as he entered, staring at what I'm guessing to be a copy of my medical report.

"Ok before we continue, I think it would be nice to know your names if its not too much to ask." I stated.

"Of course! I am doctor Bonegraft and this is Nurse Merriwether." Dr. Bonegraft said, smiling jovialy... or sadistically, I couldn't tell the difference.

"Thanks, now lets get this over with..."

The nurse shut the door and the doctor began to unravel the bandages on my leg, finally after the bandages were gone I saw how bad my leg was. the wound was large, and as the report said badly infected. As dictated by the pus welling up.

"Now I'm not going to lie to you..." He said holding the syringe. "Stay still, I dont want to do it twice. You don't want me to either because is going to hurt... a lot"

Well one things for sure, she wasnt joking...


End file.
